Lucile Conte - Lycanthrope
by xxNoirLovexx
Summary: Lucile Conte was just one peculiarity in the menagerie kept in the Phantomhive household. She was spy, bodyguard and guard dog to Ciel, and also a favourite plaything of Sebastian. And then 'that night' changed everything...


It wasn't unusual to find strange creatures in the Phantomhive household, but you'd have to be looking fairly hard and long at the staff. Two in particular – the butler who was always at his young master's side like a shadow, and the bodyguard-like woman who, when not beside said butler, could be found lounging in various places around the mansion. Her favourite spot was the long oak desk in one of the many rooms; the desk was in perfect position to drink up all the full moon's rays.  
"Lucile!" called a high pitched and raspy voice. Lucile Contè didn't stir nor did she open her eyes when the door burst open.  
"Lucile, Sebastian is calling for you." Mey-Rin informed her breathlessly. _When isn't that man calling for me? Lucile this, Lucile that, Lucile fetch, beg, lie down, roll over…He really is a demon._ She thought with a sly smile though she didn't hate him. How could she hate such a brilliant man? Slowly the snoozing woman opened her golden eyes,  
"I suppose I should see what he wants then…" she said to no one in particular before stretching and jumping off the desk.  
"Um…Miss Lucile…" Mey-Rin said sheepishly. Lucile raised a fine eyebrow as the two women walked,  
"Spit it out, Mey-Rin." She said with an exasperated sigh.  
"Well, uh, I was wondering…whyyousitonthatdesk?" she asked rapidly.  
"I like the moonlight." Lucile replied nonchalantly as they made their way to the kitchen where Sebastian was holding a meeting. As she and Mey-Rin walked past him, for the briefest second, her golden eyes locked on his dark red ones and a knowing look past between the two. The secret they both shared, the truth only Ciel and a select few others would ever know. Sebastian Michaelis was a demon, held by contract to serve Ciel Phantomhive and protect him until his goal had been achieved. Lucile on the other hand was not a demon, nor was she held by contract. As a Lycanthrope she was the perfect tool for detective work as her nose was more than 10 times as strong as the human nose, and her fierce loyalty and fiery temper made her one of the best bodyguards for Ciel when Sebastian could not be (which was very rare).  
"Now that Mey-Rin and Lucile have finally joined us, we can begin." Sebastian said annoyance evident in his calm tone. Lucile perched on the bench with her back to everyone and yawned quietly as the demon butler spoke about trivial matters. Lucile never understood why she had to be present at these boring meetings – it had nothing to do with her. She wasn't a maid, gardener, cook or butler – she was just Lucile. The Go-To woman when they needed someone to go undercover or sniff out a rat. She wondered whether it was just because Sebastian liked to torture her in strange and unusual ways, like making her transform into her wolf form when out in public, or giving her somewhat ridiculously scandalous costumes when going under cover. Yes, that definitely sounded like him. After all, they never really got on well. Sebastian was not a dog person – in fact he detested them. He liked cats, and everyone knows cats and dogs do not become good friends. Despite their dislike for each other, neither would go as far as to say they hated the other.  
"Lucile, may I speak with you outside?" Sebastian asked catching her attention. With a sigh Lucile left her seat and followed the tall man outside.  
"This must be important if you're dragging me outside in the middle of the night." She commented, eyes glowing in the pale light of the moon. Sebastian smiled that damned beautiful smile of his,  
"Would I have called you out personally if it wasn't?"  
"That's not really your style, is it." She stated. Sebastian chuckled,  
"Of course not."  
"You're in an oddly good mood tonight, Michaelis." She commented folding her arms over her chest and leaning against the closed wooden door.  
"Am I? Well, we'd best not ponder too much on your reason for my apparent 'good' mood." He said as Lucile rolled her eyes, "I have a job for you."

"Fantastic." Lucile muttered sarcastically as she saw the neatly laid out kimono style mini dress and thigh high black boots, "I bet Lau had something to do with this choice of attire." With a groan of disgust she slowly adorned the clothes and had just finished lacing up the boots when there was a rapping on her door.  
"Miss Lucile?" he called, her name rolling off his silver tongue like honey. Lucile gritted her teeth and forced herself not to break open the door and punch him in the jaw.  
"What?" she spat back.  
"Are you decent?" Sebastian asked ignoring the malice in her voice.  
"Decent isn't the word I'd use but I have clothes on." She replied turning from the door. She felt his unemotional eyes burn into her skin as the heavy door opened. Silently she counted his steps as he strode towards her,  
"I thought I'd better do your hair since Mey-Rin would only make things worse." He said. She glared at the wall, did he just say her hair was bad?  
"Please." He said as he pulled out the ivory chair for her to sit on. Lucile bit her tongue and sat on the seat. Slowly he pulled out the pins that kept her coal black hair to the left side, covering the seal on her neck. She tensed as his gloved fingers brushed over the mark as he swept her hair back and began to comb it. She quickly became uncomfortable with the situation.  
"Why don't you let me do it?" She suggested and tried to take the comb from him.  
"Miss Lucile, I assure you, this is as painful for me as it is for you." He said truthfully as he swatted her hand away. She groaned,  
"I doubt that." She muttered, earning a smirk from Sebastian. He was done in twenty minutes, but to her, her hair looked no different. It was pinned in the exact same place. But she didn't have the time to argue as Sebastian was soon shoving her out the door and down to the carriage.  
"Remember what you have to do?" he asked, red eyes glowing.  
"Yes." She replied feeling like a child and stepped into the carriage.  
"Lucile," he said catching her attention, "Be safe." She stared at him wide eyed as the driver pulled away down the drive. He stayed until she was out of sight, but she was still shaken from his words. 

_Be safe._He had never said that to her before. Was there something he wasn't telling her about Azzurro Vanel? She shook her head clear and stepped out of the carriage. Taking a breath, she made her way into the building and perched on a desk just as he opened the door.  
"What the hell?" he asked flabbergasted, "How'd you get in here?!" She turned her sultry gaze on him,  
"When there's a will." She replied giving him a smile.  
"What do you want?" he asked closing the door with his foot. Slowly she crossed her legs, making sure he noticed,  
"To help you take out the Phantomhives." She replied plainly.  
"How do you know about that?" he demanded to which she laughed,  
"I have my ways." She replied leaning forward and giving him a good view. She internally groaned as his eyes lingered over her chest. _Damn you Michaelis._  
"Swear your loyalty to me and we've got a deal." He said. Lucile didn't like the way he said loyalty, but she had to – for Ciel. And so she did whatever he told her to do for the next two weeks, until he finally made his move against the young Earl. She was in her usual place, reclining happily on his desk when Vanel and his moronic goons threw her young master, bound tightly, into the room. She bit her tongue to stop the growl that threatened to escape, and instead raised her eyebrows in fake admiration. When Ciel came to, Vanel made his speech.  
"The English Underwold; the league of evil lords who, generation after generation, take care of the royal family's dirty work." He began, but by now Lucile was already zoning out. Listening to that self-centred idiot was driving her crazy and she found herself longing for the cool, calm voice of Sebastian. She even missed his orders. She watched Vanel like a hawk as he bent over Ciel, his blonde ponytail made her angry. She wanted to burn it off. She stiffened slightly as he pulled a gun out and aimed it at Ciel's head. His bright blue eye flickered to her face as a signal to stand down, but Vanel saw it as an attempt for help and laughed.  
"You're wasting your time with her." He said straightening and moving back towards Lucile and draped an arm around her shoulder, "She's very loyal." Lucile took his hand in hers and waited. Ciel smirked,  
"I know." He said. Lucile gripped Azzurro's wrist tightly and, getting to her feet in a flash, pinned his arm to his back. He raised his gun but with a quick sleight of hand, she took it from him and placed it to his head.  
"You made the wrong move, rat." She purred in his ear.  
"Did I?" he said as the sound of cocking guns echoed around them. Lucile shifted her gaze down to Ciel and waited for his order.  
"Stand down, Lucile." He ordered. With a huff, she shoved him forward and released him, dropping his gun in the process.  
"Lucile? Well that suits you more than Jane." He said as he shoved her to her knees and tied her hands behind her back.

Sebastian burst into the room and saw both his master and Lucile bound, beaten and being stared down to by Azzurro Vanel. _Such as to be expected when you send a wolf to do a demon's job. _He thought, _Although she does look rather fetching with a swollen lip and a bruised face._  
"I have come to collect my master." He said bowing formally at the blonde Italian pointing a gun at his face.  
"Hah. I'm surprised." Vanel said, "Here I was wondering what kind of monstrous man would appear, and it's just a Romeo in a tailcoat. Just who are you? You aren't just any butler, are you?" Sebastian smiled,  
"No. I am just one _hell_ of a butler. Just that." He replied.  
"I see." Vanel smirked, hoping that the sweat forming on his forehead would go unnoticed, "At any rate, I have no intention of going at it with you, but you know…"  
"Ciel!" Lucile cried as the Italian Mafioso pulled him up by his hair and held a gun to his head.  
"You brought the item, right?" the blonde man inquired, crazy gleaming in his eye.  
"Yes." Sebastian replied reaching into his jacket and pulled out the key, "Right here." The sound of a gunshot echoed in the small room as a bullet sailed right through Sebastian's head. Lucile knew it was time to act.  
"Sebastian!" she screamed as bullets penetrated the tall man. She was kneeling by his head as he hit the ground, pretending to sob uncontrollably over his 'dead' body.  
"Sorry, Romeo." Vanel said laughing like a madman, "Looks like I win this game!"  
"You're sweet, crying over my death." Sebastian whispered just loud enough for Lucile to hear as the Italian kept talking.  
"Don't let it go to your head." She replied just as softly.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, red eyes flicking to her swollen lip. The question had caught her off guard,  
"What?" she said a little louder than she should have.  
"How long are you going to play dead?" Ciel asked, boredom seeping into his voice. Sebastian smirked as Lucile stood, her face neutral.  
"Not long." He replied also standing and half shielding her from Azzurro's wide-eyed stare.  
"Tsk. Look at my clothes." The demon said sadly as he tugged at the tailcoat, "Full of holes."  
"That wouldn't have happened if you weren't playing around, idiot." Ciel scorned as Lucile let out a small sigh. That would be her next job – fixing his jacket, although she was glad for it.  
"Guns these days are just so much more efficient." Sebastian said, "They can fire many bullets at once." Suddenly he coughed, his hand covering his mouth. Lucile had never heard him cough before and she wondered whether he really was okay.  
"Do you want these back?" he asked closing the space between himself and the Italian holding his master captive. He bent down and dropped something into his front pocket.  
"Wh-what the hell are you?!" Vanel exclaimed becoming terrified.

"Ahhh! It feels good to be out of that place!" Lucile laughed as she stretched. She felt something soft fall around her shoulders and looked down to see Azzurro Vanel's white jacket around her shoulders.  
"You should cover up when in public." Sebastian said behind her. Lucile pulled the jacket tighter around her as the three began walking. Well two, since Ciel was being carried by Sebastian.  
"I hope he didn't make you do anything too awful, Lucile." Ciel said. Lucile shuddered at the memory of Vanel towering above her,  
"My apologies, sir, but I'd rather not go into it." She replied with a glance towards Sebastian. A crease formed on his forehead and his red eyes gleamed but she wasn't sure what was going through his mind. The corners of his mouth twitched as if he was restraining a smile.  
"Are you staring at me because you missed me, or is there something on my face?" he asked, eyes sliding towards her. Lucile huffed and focused back on the horizon,  
"I told you not to let it go to your head, Michaelis." She replied. She couldn't wait to get home and through his jacket into the incinerator. It smelt like him – cigars, scotch and his personal stink. She wondered whether Sebastian had given her this jacket because he knew it would still smell like him. It would be a cruel thing for him to do, but like him nonetheless. How could she have missed such a terrible man when in the company of a lesser form of filth? But she had missed him – she'd missed his voice, his eyes and his damn smile. There was something very wrong with her if she was missing a man, a demon, she didn't even like that much. _It's because he's been saying weird things. That's the only reason. He knows he's messing with my head, so I have to act like he isn't. I'm not going to let him get his sick satisfaction from this. He makes me do ridiculous jobs, wear obscene clothing and even insults me. I will not let him do this too._ She thought with a sly smirk. Sebastian had no idea of whom he was dealing with.


End file.
